The New Gem
by bloodwolf07
Summary: Steven has been dead for three months and a new gem by the name of Tom has taken his place with the Crystal Gem family. While he is fighting monsters to help save the world his other main goal is to earn the trust/friendship of a particular someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat up quickly, screaming, from yet another nightmare. "When are these nightmares ever going to end?" I say to myself as I run my hand through my hair. Nightmares suck, and that no opinion, everyone hates them. However, reoccurring nightmares are even worse. Having the same nightmare at least once a week makes you real hesitant about sleeping. I let out a big yawn as I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and as they touch the stone cold tile I immediately regret getting out of bed. I shuffle over to the blinds, with each step feeling like someone covered my floor with a block of ice. I pull on the long brown sting immediately opening the dark black blinds and letting the piercing sunlight flood through my room.

What a nice day I say to my self as I change from my pajamas to suitable clouts for the day, and when I mean suitable I mean brown cargo shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. I go over to my mirror and see my reflection looking back at me. "Am I matching?" I ask myself with a puzzled look. Then immediately follow up with " Why do I even care?" I look exhausted. I have dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep; I'd do anything to stay away from that nightmare. My stomach growls with hunger and snaps me out of my trance. "I wonder what's for breakfast?" I say aloud really hoping that its waffles.

I walk downstairs to see Amethyst sitting on the couch, game controller in hand and is completely mesmerized by the television as she controls her avatar through hordes of hungry zombies as she's hacking through them with a verity of chainsaws, machetes, and ninja swords. I walk over to the coffee pot poring my self a piping hot stream of black liquid into my favorite coffee cup, I add a little milk and sugar then go and join Amethyst on the leather couch. I prop my feet up on the table in front of me and taking a nice gulp of coffee and let out a satisfying sigh. " I love coffee," I say to myself.

Knowing Amethyst wont start a conversation since she is so distracted I decide that I might as well. " How's it going A?" "Oh, hey Tom! I'm good, how'd you sleep?" she replies without even looking up from her game. After taking another satisfying sip of coffee I answer her " Good, can't complain." "That's good to hear!" "Yeah, right, uh where's Garnet and Pearl?" I think Garnet went on yet another mission and Pearl went to go and get breakfast, she didn't want to make anything this morning." "Pearl never eats though" I say confused. Amethyst shrugs. "Yeah I know she just said that she wanted to today for some weird reason." "Any clue where she went?"

"Yeah she went to that breakfast place just right down the road, you know the one with two palm trees out front?" "Alright" I say standing up "I'm going to go down there." "You sure that's such a good idea?" Amethyst says finally looking up from the game." Probably not, but I got to keep trying you know? Pearl will probably always hate me, but were a team now and I have to try and have some sort of positive relationship with her. Besides I'm really craving waffles." I say with a smile. Amethyst lets out a laugh, "Well hey there you go that place has some of the best waffles in town in my opinion." "Great!" I exclaimed. "I'll see you in a little bit then Amethyst."

I step outside and get immediately hit by the warm sunlight and the smell of the salt air. "One of my favorite smells" I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs. As I walk up the beautiful white sandy beach towards town I get flashes of that reoccurring nightmare in my head. I quickly push it away. I see the restaurant in the distance and immediately make a "B-line" towards it.

5 minutes later I'm at the door and the aroma of waffles, eggs, toast, and hash browns immediately goes up my nose and makes my stomach growl even harder. I grip the rusty door handle, swing open the door and immediately see Pearl siting 5 tables away with her back turned to the entrance. "Lets see if this will work out better this time then it has the past few times" I say with a sigh and walk towards her.

"Hey Pearl!" I exclaim with a smile mind if I join you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is it you need Tom?" Peal asks annoyed not looking up from the T.V in the dimly lit corner. "I just wan-" "Did Amethyst get stuck in a tree again?" Pearl asks interrupting me mid sentence. I can't help but let out a slight chuckle." No, no I just wanted to come down here and tal-"

"You know it amazes me how she ends up doing that, she can transform to a bird or something and fly right down, yet she gets stuck and either one of us or the fire department has to get her down." Pearl explains somewhat flustered.

"Are you going to let me finish any of my sentences? Or are you just going to keep interrupting me and continue to talk shit about Amethyst?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Pearl says sarcastically " I forgot that it's all about you! It only matters what YOU say and what YOU do!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I ask raising both arms up in confusion.

"You know I didn't ask you to come down here to join me?! I came down here to be by myself!"

"Your right." I say trying to calm myself down "I just wanted to come down here and talk to you, I keep trying to talk to you and build up some sort of friendly relationship with you, and you keep throwing it in my face."

"You done?" she asks looking me directly in the eyes.

"I mean yeah I guess, unless you have something to say to that." I say somewhat defeated.

"Good." Pearl says as she gets up and walks right out the front door.

"Good talk" I say sarcastically

"Hey man!" I say to the closest waiter I guess I'll be picking up her tab pointing to Pearl's unfinished plate of food. " I don't think she'll be paying."

"You got it!" he says as he gives me a smile and walks away.

"Oh, and can you put an order of waffles on that too? I'm really craving them."

The waiter gives me thumbs up and I plop right down into a booth.

"Hey at least I can say that I tried….again"I say to myself as a shake my head


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking along the beach, with my stomach full, I didn't think that I could be any more satisfied with the current moment. I take a look at my watch. 11:00. I think I'll go to the hill that looks over Beach City, "I love that place" I think to myself. So pretty. So peaceful. Just so perfect up there.

After making the long walk I take a seat on the edge letting my legs dangle off the sides. A strong breeze makes me shiver, I don't mind though; I've always preferred the cold to the heat. Thinking of the cold makes me remember how I ended up here. "I probably should have never even came to Beach City" I think, "Things would be better for everyone here if I never showed up."

Steven and me have something in common. We both lost our mothers to childbirth, and got their gym when they passed away. Steven received the quartz and I got the emerald. Our mothers were both very good friends and I was told by my father that Rose helped both of us out tremendously after my mother died. Years passed, and Rose finally had her own son, only for us to be hit with the terrible news that she had suffered the same fate as my mother. Greg was devastated, I remember him feeling like life could not go on any further. My father and I helped out as much as we could; we were tight on money so there wasn't much we could do.

Two years passed when Greg finally got a grip back on life and was able to move on, and so were we. We moved up to a small city up in New Jersey, and lived up there for many years. Everything was working out perfectly. My father held a great job and we were doing great financially, I was going to school, and for fun I was learning a variety of martial arts and became very skilled at it.

One day my father became deathly ill and was unable to work, leaving me to earn the money. I had to leave school and find work. I knew with my gym powers, gym strength, and my many years of martial arts training I could get into any line of work and make more money then the "typical" job. I did many things that I wasn't proud of and betrayed a lot of people. I never robbed banks or convenient stores or harmed innocent people, I would never sink that low but I infiltrated gangs and collected debts from people who owed to much money for too long. Eventually, I had enough money and didn't need anymore to keep my father and me in good financial condition for years, however I got greedy. I enjoyed it and I was good at it.

One day I was given a mission by two men that kept there faces covered. I never worked with these men before, but was up to any work that I could get. They told me that it was a typical debt-collecting mission. Easy enough…so I thought.

When I got to the place where I was suppose to collect the debt, I found out that I couldn't do it. These people in debt were just a needy family. They reminded me of me. The father was sick and it was up to the rest of the family to take care of him. They only took this money to help him out, and now they cant afford to pay it back. I couldn't go in there and take their money…it just wouldn't be right. That's when I decided I need to turn my life around. I went back to the masked men and paid the family's debt out of my own pocket. The men would not take it.

"We know that this is yours, and that you didn't collect the debt." one of them said

"Yeah? And?" I say puzzled "Moneys money, there is no way they can pay back that debt. This is it; I'm done with this bullshit line of work. I've made to many bad decisions. Just take this money and leave that family alone."

"Its not that simple." said the other one

"That wasn't the deal, you get THEIR debt, not you PAY their debt." said the other one "either you get the money that they owe us, or we will personally go over there and collect it ourselves."

"That's not going to happen" I say looking right at them still not being able to see their faces.

"You honestly don't know who your messing with right now," said one of them evilly

"I don't know who I'm messing with" I ask sarcastically and couldn't help but laugh

"No, no, no YOU guys don't know who your messing with" as I continue to boast

Long story short, I made myself look like an idiot. I was no match for them. They beat me half to death bloody and bruised, all I could think about was the family and what they would do to them.

As I lie their blood dripping from my mouth and open wounds never in as much physical pain ever before, one of them walks up to me.

"We're going to give you one last chance, get that damn money from those people, and we'll forget that this ever happened" and then they walked away just leaving me there.

"There's no way that's going to happen" I whisper as I sat up and spit out blood

I ran to the families' house and explained everything. I told them how I tried to pay their debt for them and when they wouldn't accept it I tried to stop them and couldn't. I explained how I had sympathy for them because I can relate to their story. I urge them to leave and gave them money to leave. I finally convince them, help them pack up their stuff and they went on their way. I haven't seen them since.

I wasn't done yet though. Now I had to worry about my father and me. I had to get us out of here. There was no time. These people were dangerous and could come and kill us at any point. My father and I, grabbed our money, some clothes, and left and knew exactly where to head. Beach City.

Beach City was the ideal place; my mother knew the gyms so we could fit right in. Even if those men attacked us again, I knew that Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and myself would handle them with ease. Also the warm weather would be perfect for my father.

Part 2 of Tom's story will be in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to everyone who reads my Steven Universe Fanfic. I was out of the country for a week and never had anytime to type my next chapter but I'm finally back so here is Chapter 4 the continuation of Toms story. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Without protest my father knew that leaving was the best thing to do. If these men were able to beat me half to death with ease, even though I'm a gem, who knows what else they're capable of. Who, or I should say what are these guys? How can they be this powerful?

"Whatever" I think to myself as I push it out of my mind all I should be thinking about right now is getting us out of here.

After the long trip we made it to Beach City as we stood on the wooden deck that was clearly falling apart in some places I took in the smell of the salt air and knew that coming here was the right decision.

"Alright dad" I say aloud clasping my hands together "lets go find the gems!" "We need to tell them everything and hopefully they'll let us stay there for a while until we find a place of our own." My father nodded in agreement.

It wasn't tough to find out where they lived, their house kind of stuck out like a sore thumb.

When we reached their front door I let out a nervous sigh right before knocking three times on the front door. No more then 20 seconds passed until the door was answered and Pearl stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"Tom?" "Rodger?" "Oh my goodness, it's been years!" Pearl says with tears in her eyes grabbing both of us with an arm and pulling us in for a hug.

"I can't believe you're here," she says pulling away from the embrace. "Please come inside!"

As we walk inside we immediately see Amethyst and Garnet look up and I know, just like Pearl, that they recognize us immediately. As they run over to us I can't help but smile and forget about all the cares in the world. I was so young when I last saw them and can barley even remember it. Now I'm 19, it's been too long. Way to long.

After a bit of talking Garnet finally breaks the ice. "So why are you covered in cuts and bruises?" I let out a sigh

"I knew one of you was going to ask this eventually, I'm surprised that it took this long though. "It's a hell of a story. Shall we sit and I can explain it from the beginning?"

"Of course!" Pearl chimes in and motions us both over to the couch.

I explain everything to them and tell them that in the off chance they find us I would need there help in defeating these unbelievably powerful masked men.

"Sounds a plot to an action movie" Amethyst pipes in

"Oh man trust us, we both wish it was a movie" my father says.

"You are both more then welcome to stay here with us as long as you two desire," Garnet says.

"Oh man thank you guys so much!" I exclaim as I stand up

"We can't even begin to thank you enough" my father says also standing up

"You got it!" Amethyst says giving me a thumbs up.

"So, how much control do you have of your gem, Tom?" Pearl asks me "Steven doesn't really have any control of his."

"Oh man Steven! Where is the little guy?" I ask I want to meet him finally, well I mean I met him while he was a baby, but that doesn't count."

"He's out with his girlfriend!" Amethyst blurts out

"Steven has a girlfriend?" my father and I ask confused

"Amethyst! Stop it!" Pearl says as she shoots her a look. "They're not dating, Steven just has a little crush on her. Her names Connie!"

"Oh gotcha!" I say snapping my fingers. "So I assume he'll be back in a bit then."

"So, uh, back to my question." Pearl says hesitantly

"Oh yeah! I have complete control of it."

"Can we see it?" Amethyst asks delighted.

"My gem or the power?" I asked puzzled

"Both!" She explains as her eyes light up in excitement

"Why not?" I ask as I shrug I lift up my shirt, and turn my back to them showing them my mother's old beautiful green emerald that shines beautifully. The gem is located on my left shoulder blade. I reach my right arm around my left shoulder touching the gem and pulling my weapon out.

I pull out a complete black chrome pistol with splotches of emerald colored green on the outside of the foot long barrel. The butt of the gun fits perfectly in my hand I gently tap the trigger, knowing it won't go off since it's not loaded. The chrome glistens in the blistering sunlight as everyone, except Garnet, puts a hand up blocking their eyes.

"Impressive!" Garnet is the first one to speak "it's been a while since any of us has seen that."

"You guys want to see what I can do?" I ask somewhat cockily

"YES!" Amethyst yells out "Of course we do!"

"Awesome, then let's go" I say motioning to the door

Amethyst gets up with out hesitation and is the first one out the door

"Hey Steven! How was your date?" I hear Amethyst from outside

"It wasn't a date...although I do wish it was" Steven says faintly

I immediately walk out the door seeing Steven standing there, He definitely looks a lot different, last time I saw him he was a baby.

"Hey buddy!" I say with a smile. Steven's eyes immediately light up when he sees my weapon daggling from my right hand.

"Are you Tom?" he asks in anticipation "I've been told so much about you!" "Both of our mothers-"

"Yeah buddy" I say sadly as I kneel next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Both of our mothers sadly suffered the same fate, but that kind of makes us brothers in a way right?" I ask

Steven lets out a grin "Yeah it does!" "Are you about to show of your weapon?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am" I exclaim, "Care to see it?"

Steven's facial expression already answers my question. I walk down the stairs and to the waters edge when I reach behind my back again a pull a clip out of my gem right before I slap it into the gun.

"Everyone ready?" I ask. Everyone nodes.

I turn around, facing the water point the gun out in front of me and pull the trigger three times. Three bright green, round blasts of energy fly out of the barrel like rockets before quickly disappearing over the waters horizon.

"That was so cool!" Steven and Amethyst scream out

"It's been a while since we've seen your mothers weapon." Pearl states

"It is amazing, glad to see that you've been able to properly use it." Garnet chimes in

"Yeah it is!" I reply with a smile as I lift up my shirt again and let the gem take my gun.

"Now, I know gems don't eat, but could I buy everyone ice cream? Just as a little thank you for letting us stay?"

Steven and Amethyst immediately run next to me "Lets go!" Amethyst screams out

"Pearl? Garnet?" I ask

They both shrug. "Why not?" asks Pearl, "We haven't seen these guys in years." Garnet nods in agreement.

"Come on Dad" I say as I motion to him lets go

"Alright son, I'm not going to pass up free ice cream!"

"Hey Steven!" I say as I turn to him why don't you go fetch your dad and both meet us there I would like to see him again.

"Okay!" Steven explains as he runs off

"This is perfect!" I think to myself "this was a great decision to come back" nothing could go wrong!

At that moment, I didn't think that two weeks later, everything was going to change for the worse and lead us to where we are today…


End file.
